TO BE LOVED
by Miss 229
Summary: Daisy and Shane Helms talk online. She goes to NC where he is. But she is hiding a secret.What is it?
1. Default Chapter

TO BE LOVED  
  
Summary- Shane Helms and one of his biggest fan, (A/n, there's somebody who likes him more than me?! Never! Lol.) have been talking via email for about 3 weeks. She wants to meet with him...so does he. Will they be able to meet with his hectic work scheduale and her parent? Oh yeah, Daisy, the girl, lives in an abusive house. Just thought you need to know. Daisy's POV.  
  
chapter 1  
  
The only times I can ever remember being happy where when I talked with Shane through email and/or IM, but only when he was home or not doing wrestling stuff. (A/n, Shane's screen name is Sugar Shane130. Well, it is now. I can't put his email but I do have it and if you ask me for I will not give it to you. Daisy's s/c is Daisy-Days27.) I told Shane everything...well maybe not *everything*. I didn't tell him about what goes on here...I couldn't. "Daisy!" my angry father yelled from the other room. God, can't I ever have some time to myself?" I whispered to the empty room. "Daisy!" he yelled again. "I'm coming." I said trying to keep my cool because I knew what would happen if I didn't. "Didn't I tell you to wash the plates?" "I did. I washed them before I went to my room." "Alright. Go to your room." I didn't say anything, just walked back to my room. And Shane had sent me an IM so that meant he was home from the road or not doing anything.  
  
Sugar Shane130 Hey Daisy.  
  
Daisy-Days27 Hey Sug (A/n, this is much easier to do. So any email or IM talking will be like this/.)  
  
Sugar Shane130 What's up with you?  
  
Daisy-Days27 Oh, nothing much. Same ol' same ol'. What's up with you?  
  
Sugar Shane130 Yeah about the same as always. Wrestlin, practice, read the script. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Daisy-Days27 Lol. Sug can I ask you a question?  
  
Sugar Shane130 Yes.  
  
Daisy-Days27 What do you think about meetin'?  
  
Sugar Shane130 Us?  
  
Daisy-Days27 Yes.  
  
Sugar Shane130 I think its good idea.  
  
Daisy-Days27 You mean, you want to or you'd like to one day?  
  
Sugar Shane130 I want to, like as in I want to meet in the present or the near future.  
  
Daisy-Days27 Okay. But I gotta jet.  
  
Sugar Shane130 I'll talk to you later? If not I'll email you.  
  
Daisy-Days27 Alright, Sugar.  
  
Sugar Shane130 See ya, Days.  
  
(A/n, well that's the end of that talk. Soooo.......back to normal.)  
  
I'm gonna go see Shane if it's the last thing I do. In fact I'm gonna go now. I'll get some clothes, an' shoes, money, make-up to hide the bruises, an' then I'm gone. "I'm goin' to a friends house. Be back in a few days." I yelled to anybody that was in the house. My dad was gone and I knew he wouldn't read a note so I didn't even bother to leave any notation that I left except that I was gone. I got into my little Chevorlete and popped in a cd that a friend had burnt for my birthday. I put on 3 Count (A/n from WCW. It was 'Sugar' Shane Helms, Shannon Moore and Evan Karagious.sp?) and their song 'Can't Get You Out of My Heart'. Girl,  
  
I knew from the very first time I looked at you  
  
I had a feeling deep inside  
  
And I knew in my heart I wanted you!  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I can't get you outta my heart  
  
I knew we were in trouble right from the start  
  
We should've played it smart  
  
Now I can't get you outta my heart  
  
Girl,  
  
I feel so bad  
  
When I'm away from you  
  
I know what you said  
  
That your love for me would always be true  
  
After awhile, or about 2 hours of listening to that song I turned on the radio. I finally settled on some country song. I knew I wasn't going to right way to North Carolina but going to my best friend, Lily's house. She lived 2 and a half hours from me and didn't know about what my father did, so I had to hide the bruises with make-up. When I got there I began to think to myself about meeting Shane. I knocked on the door three times before her mom came to the door. "Is Lil home?" I asked the woman who was 50 but look 20. "Yes, she's in her room, Daisy." She told me with a smile on her face. "Thanks." walked up the stairs to her room and knocked. "Daisy! Finally you come see me." Lily exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah,yeah. I'm goin' on a road trip wanna come?" "I can't. I've got school all this week." "Oh well, you can visit me. I'll be in Smithfield, North Carolina stayin' with a friend." "Okay." "Bye, Lily." "Bye." I turned and walked back down the step and out to my car. I cranked it, drove off and didn't look back. *~*~*~*~Over Eight Hours Later in Smithfield Norht Carolina~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was finally there and not sure if Shane was home. He'd given me his home address a few days before so I could write to him so I knew where to go. But he didn't know what I looked like so if he was home he wouldn't know who I wass. So I decided to ask the first person I saw. "Excuse me?" I asked a man that looked to be about 59 or 60 years old. "Yes?" He responded with a smile. "Could you tell me if Gregory Helms is home?" He was still smiling at me. 'Whip that stupid fucking smile of your damn face, old man.' I thought to myself. "Yes he is home but he's in Cameron." That old man said, still smiling. "Thank you." I walked off wanting to hit him. "Okay, so I'll just go wait at his house." I said aloud to myself. "No that won't work. Damnit!" decided to drive to Cameron in hopes to find him. And that I did. He was in a little convinence store. "Shane?" I asked him. 'Damn he looks even better up close.' I thought to myself. "Yeah?" He answered me. "Umm, this is kind of awckward. I um, I'm Daisy. You know, Days?" "Days?!" "Yeah." "Oh my God, what are you doin' here?" "Well, I don't know. To see you I guess." "That's so sweet and I know sweet. Come here." I gave me a hug and left one of his arms over my shoulder. "Hey Shane, who's the girl?" one of the wrestlers asked him. "Daisy." he told the guy. "Well, hey Daisy, I'm Jeff Hardy. Jeff for short." the guy that asked who I was said. "Hi." I told Jeff. "So, Daisy how do you know Sugar?" Jeff asked with a slight grin on his face. Shane said, "We've been talkin' through AOL and all that good stuff." I just shook my head 'yes'. "Really? That's cool. Hey Matt! Come here!" Jeff called to his brother. "What now?" Matt asked tiredly. "This is Daisy, Shane's friend." Jeff said again with the grin. 'What is he fucking grinning about!? If he doesn't stop I'll slap him.' I thought to myself. "Cool. Hey Daisy. Just ignore Jeff. He was dropped on the head many times as a child." Matt said reasurringly. "Oh don't worry." I told Matt. "Days, you wanna go back to Smithfield?" Shane asked me. "Yeah, why not." I told him. 'That's better than Mr. I-Grin-At-Everything-Hardy and Mr. Oh-Don't- Worry-About-Him.' I thought to myself about Matt and Jeff. (A/n, I would never think that for real.) Shane and I went back to his home town and to his house so we could hang out together.  
  
A/n, so how you like? No they aren't going to do anything dirty you pervs! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Shane and I went to 2 hours back to his place in Smithfield. Once we got to his house we went to the living room to talk about any and everything. "So days, Whatcha wanna talk about?" Shane asked me with the grin he was known for. "Anything you want." I told him returning the grin. "Alright how about....family life. You've never told me about that." "Anything but that." "Why what's wrong?" He asked noticing that I looked as if I was going to cry. "Days, what's wrong? Is it bad?" "Yes." "What is it? Your mom?" "No" "Your dad? Is he sick?" "No." "Then what is.....is he hitting you?" When I didn't say anything after a while he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Days, that's it isn't it?" "Yes." I said almost whispering. "Oh God." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders in a hug like I had never had before. He let me cry on his shoulder until I couldn't anymore. "Shane....." I said slowly. "Wow, you've never called me 'Shane' before." He said trying to lighten the mood. "You have to promise me you won't tell anybody, Shane." "I can't promise that." "Please. If he finds out I've told anyone...especially you, he'll....." "No he won't. You are going to stay here with me and when I go on the road you can hang out in Cameron with Gilbert, Matt and Jeff's dad." "Shane...." "I'm telling you that you are going to whether you like it or not. And Amy's home for about one more year, so you'll have a girl to hang out with...well there's Beth but you won't like her." "Shane, shut up. I have to tell you something." "What?" "Before I left, I went to friend's house and told her where I'm going to be at...well what town anyway." "Does she know about...it?" "No. If I tell Lily...she'll probably do something I don't even want to think about." "Okay. Come. It's late, you can have my room." "No, I'll be fine down here." "No *you* are going to sleep up there. I'll sleep down here." "No, Sugar." "Yes Days" "No." "Will you feel better if I sleep upstairs in the room on the floor?" "No. We can share. I won't try nothin'. I promise." "Okay. If you do, I'll kick you off the bed." "Aren't you nice?" "Yep, I sure am." He said with a grin. He directed me to his gigantic room. "Wow." I said in awe. Then I remembered that I left my stuff in my car. Apparently so did Shane. "You can sleep in this." He said handing me a huge shirt that I knew would never fit me. I looked down at it and noticed it was a Hurricane shirt. "Haha. You love yourself don't you?" "No, I prefer a beautiful woman." "Like me?" "Oh yeah, Days. Just put the shirt on." "I can't." I said like a little baby. "Why not?" He said looking at me. "Cause you're in here." "Oh, come on! Days if we're gonna sleep together, in the sense we are going to *sleep* you can't be shy. Here I'll change too." "Umm...okay. But turn around." He did as he was told. 'Finally I get to see him naked...well almost anyway. But he's got on....oh my God!' I thought to myself. Shane got down to his boxer/brief thingies. I just had to do something. He still had his back turned because he thought I was still changing, so I dived on him. But he landed on his bed though. I grabbed the nearest pillow and started beating him in the head with it. After about 30 minutes of beating each other we collapsed with fatigue. "What the hell was that for?" Shane asked half laughing half gasping for air. "What? You didn't have to fight back." I said gasping and propping myself up on my elbow. "So days, whatcha wanna do now?" He asked as he sat up on the pillow. "It doesn't matter." I responded finally able to prop myself up. He looked so cute laying there. His hair was in a sad ponytail but most of his hair was in his face. I guess I really must have been staring hard at him for a while. "Days, did you hear me?" Shane said with a worried look on his face. "Yeah..huh, what?" I said snapping out of my daze. "I said, are you ready to crash?" "Yeah." "Okay. Are you feeling alright?" "Yeah." Shane didn't say anything but he got the blankets pulled back and crawled underneath them. I slowly got underneath them with him. "Sugar Shaney, can I tell you something?" "Yeah, sure what?" "Well, I, uh, love you." I said the first part where he could hear me but the last part I said really low. "You what? I couldn't hear you." He said. "I said....I love you." I looked over at him to see what he was doing. He was smiling. "Why in the blue hell are you----" He stopped me by planting a kiss on my lips. I slowly put my hand on his face and he put a hand under my jaw. But that hand was on the arm that he was propped up with, so he fell and hit his head on the headboard. "Oh, Shane are you alright?" I said worriedly. "My head hurts but yeah. Only 'cause I have a beautiful woman that I care about here." He said rubbing his head. "You have somebody else in here?" "No, silly. You." He gently took the sides of my face and pulled my head closer to his and kissed me gently on the nose. "Come on. We need rest." He said firmly. I nodded my head 'yes'. I put my head on his bare chest and one arm across his stomach. Shane wrapped on arm around my back, unknowing I had a huge welt/bruise there. "Ow." I said sitting up. "What's wrong?" Shane said also sitting up. "Nothing." "Daisy, what is it?" "See for yourself." I said lifting up the back of the shirt to show him my back. "OhMyGod. What happened?" I didn't say anything. I just looked down. "Did your- your dad did that didn't he?" I shook my head. "Daisy...." He embraced me in a hug that was careful of the injury. "Someone needs to do something about him. I'm going to be that person." He got up and went downstairs to get his phone. "Shane...." I said getting up to follow him. "No! He's not going to get away with this anymore." "Shane, turnin' him in won't help." "Why won't it?" Shane stopped in his tracks. "Because.I've called in once before and they didn't do anything." "Why wouldn't they?" "Cause-cause he's a cop. And they'll believe him more than they will anyone." "I'm calling anyway. He shouldn't be doin' this to you." Shane walked up to me and took my hand in his. "So, can I call in?" "If you think you can do somethin' about it." Shane shook his head and called 911. A few minutes later, the cops came.  
  
A/n, Oh my goodness! It's a cliffhanger! I'ma tell on me. Lol, ain't I funny? 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 Shane let the cop in. "Are you the person that called us?" The man said. "Yes sir, I called." "About the girl?" "Yes, it's about Daisy." (A/n, oh yeah, it's in nobody's POV.) Daisy was upstairs changing into some sweat pants Shane let her wear. "Where is she?" "I'll get her." Shane ran upstairs to get Daisy. She was sitting on his bedroom floor crying. "Dai-what's wrong?" She looked up at him. "I can't do this." She said so low he could barely hear her. "What can't you do?" "I can't tell on my Dad." "Daisy, look what he's doin to you! The cop is down there waitin', come on." Shane extended his hand for Daisy. She took it slowly. He took her down stairs where the cop was waiting. "Officer, here's Daisy." The officer looked Daisy over in a very odd way, which caused Shane to put an arm around her. "What's the problem?" "Her father has been hittin' her and we have proof to show it." Shane moved his arm and let Daisy lift up the side of her shirt. The officer was trying to look further up her shirt than what was up. He couldn't hide it very well. Shane saw it. "Look, her father has been hitting her and if you don't do anything about it, I will. Whether you like it or not! Now, could you please get the hell out of my house!?!" "You called me, sir." "And I don't like that you are looking at me like that!" Daisy said finally saying something. Shane pointed to the door and the officer gave Daisy one last raunchy look and walked out. "Daisy, I'm sorry about that." Shane said hugging her. "I don't care. Shane, can we just go back up there and do this tomorow morning?" Daisy asked looking at him closely. "Yeah, come on, Days." Shane and Daisy went back upstairs to go to sleep for the next day. Shane got under the covers and layed on his side, and then Daisy got beside him did the same but with her back to him. Shane rolled over and put an arm around her stomach. She put one of her hands over his hand. "Daisy..?" "Yes, Shane?" She heard him breathe in deep. "What is it?" She rolled over to face him. "You know how you told me that you love me?" "Yeah..?" "Well, I love you, too." She started blinking really fast. "What's wrong?" She started crying all of a sudden. "It's just that-you said you love me." "Yeah I guess I did." She lifted her head and kissed him softly. He responded by kissing her with a little more pressure. He growled at her. She laughed at him. "What's so funny?" "You were growling at me." She laughed again when he moved his leg and the hairs on it rubbed her knee. "That tickled, Shane." "What did?" "Your leg hairs." Shane laughed at her. She kissed him on the nose and layed back down on her back. He leaned in and kissed unlike he'd ever kissed anyone before-with pure love behind it. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Shane said between kisses. Daisy abruptly pushed him away. "What is it, baby?" Shane said with a worried look on his face. "You're-you're moving to fa-fast." Daisy stuttered. "What do you mean, moving to fast?" "Think about what you just said." "I want to spend my life with you. I want to be able to protect you from all harm, not just online harm. I love you, Daisy." "I love you, too, but you're just movin' a little to fast for me." Shane sighed and put his head on the pillow and after a while they both fell asleep.  
  
A/n, I know kinda a sucky ending. Next chapter will be Daisy's dream. Hope you enjoy this as much as I do writing it. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 Daisy fell asleep shortly after Shane did. She couldn't sleep at first but after 5 minutes she started dreaming.... She could see Shane..he was standing some alter. She looked down and she was.wearing a wedding dress. Daisy looked to her side and she saw Gilbert Hardy standing by her wearing a tuxedo. Matt, Jeff and Shannon Moore were standing at the alter where the best man would stand. She then looked behind her and Lily was standing there in a bride's maid of honor dress. "Well, you ready to do this?" Lily asked Daisy. "Yes, I'm ready for this." The music began and everyone went out. Then 'Here Comes The Bride" began. "You ready, honey?" Gilbert asked Daisy. "Yep, I sure am." Gilbert took her arm and led her down the aisle. She began to quietly cry. Shane was smiling at her. ~*~*~Just before they said 'I do'~*~**~ "..Do you, Daisy take Shane to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, and until death do you part?" The Preacher asked. "I do."  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisy suddenly woke up. "OhMyGod, it can't be." She said quietly to herself. She layed back down and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
  
  
A/n, short I know, but that's it for that chapter. Read the next one to see if she tells Shane or not. 


End file.
